1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hobby or toy aircraft. More particularly, this invention pertains to such an aircraft incorporating aerodynamic design features for facilitating a substantially-vertical flight path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy or hobby aircraft provide fun and recreation for enthusiasts of all ages. They can range in complexity from hand-launched gliders of paper or balsa wood construction to radio-controlled, gasoline engine-powered replicas of many sizes.
Each class of hobby aircraft possesses a particular appeal. The simpler and more economical varieties are generally suitable for youngsters and others seeking an enjoyable diversion without substantial financial or time commitment. The more technologically sophisticated and complex models, in contrast, can become a modeller's lifetime passion. Interestingly, an early interest in such "serious" modeling may indicate or develop into the choice of a subsequent career path (e.g. pilot or aerospace engineer).
While the "extremes" of this recreation are associated with hobby aircraft of corresponding performance levels, a large market exists for "in-between" aircraft that possess interesting, and perhaps fascinating, aerodynamic performance without demanding a substantial investment of time or money.